Highschool, Ugh
by IggysGirl152
Summary: Max moves in with her mom, Ella, Iggy, Angel and Gazzy after living with her dad for 7 years. She has wings but nobody else does, or do they? Faxness later on. I promise.
1. Chapter 1

Beep,Beep,Beep. Uhhhhh. What is that incessant noise? I roll over. My alarm clock, right. I sit up and look at the calendar, September 8th. First day at A.Y Jackson High.

Hi, I'm Maximum Martinez. I just moved here to Toronto, ahem, last week actually. To live with my mom and the rest of my family for a while. You see, my parents, Mom and Jeb split up seven years ago, ever since then, I've lived with Jeb, and my youngest brother, Ari.

I was just rolling over to go back to sleep, when, my door was bashed open. "Hiya Max!" It was Angelique, my youngest sister. "Mornin' Angel" Angel is a beautiful child, she has long, blonde curls and sea blue eyes, she looks, well she looks angelic. "Iggy said that breakfast will be ready in ten." Iggy is my twin brother, he is an amazing chef, better then me. But that isn't saying anything. "'Kay, I'll be down in a few." She smiled, and left the room. I shut the door after her, and threw on a tank top and some sweats, before heading downstairs for breakfast.

In the kitchen, I met Iggy, at the stove making eggs. "Hey Ig, thanks for making breakfast." He turned around "No problem Max. I wanted to make your first day special." Awwwww, that was sweet. "Plus," he added. "I couldn't let you cook, we'd all starve." I glared at him.

As I walked into the dining room with my plate I was greeted by the rest of my siblings, Jon, or Gazzy to the rest of us, Ella my oldest sister, and Angel "Morning guys." I said. "Max, Mom already left, she said to tell you to have a good day." My mom is a vet so she works pretty regular hours.

We all walked to school, later after breakfast. First we dropped Angel, Gazzy off at the primary school. Then we older children departed for Highschool.

We stood out side the front doors for a while, just chillin' when I decided that it would probably be a good idea to get my locker number and stuff before the bell rang. I told Iggy this and he agreed. So I went to find the office.

I found the office alright, but I had to wait for the secretary to notice me. When she did I spoke "Hi I'm uh, Maximum Martinez. I'm in 9th Grade." She looked up. "Oh sure, let's see… can you spell Martinez?" Weird question, "Well yeah, it's my name." She frowned "Oh um, M-A-R-T-I-N-E-Z. Martinez, just like it sounds." She looked through some folders, and handed me an envelope. "In here are your schedule, your map, and your locker number and combination." "Thanks." I said as she continued typing.


	2. Chapter 2

Fang's POV

We got to school early, my adoptive sister Monique had already found our friends, Ella and Iggy. She and Ella were already chattering away behind me, when I spotted Ig talking to a tall brunette. I walked over, and just as I was coming close, the girl left. "Hey, Ig. Who's the chick? I thought you hated all the girls in our year." He looked at me incredulously. "Max, dude, that's my sister. My um, twin." He was staring very hard at the ground. "You have a twin? How come you didn't tell me? Wait, why didn't she come here before?" Iggy finally looked up. "Max was living in Florida, with my dad." "Max? Is that short for something? Maxine?"

A voice behind me muttered "Maximum!" I whirled around, and she was right behind me. "Fang, this is Maximum, my twin sister." "Max." she said. I looked her over, and then I looked at Ig. He was tall and thin, and so was she. But where he was fair and pale, she was, understandably tan. He had Strawberry blonde hair, and she was, as I noticed before, a brunette. They did, however, have the same shocking blue eyes. "What kind of a name is Maximum?" I demanded. She narrowed her eyes "What kind of a name is Fang?" she shot back. Wow, she was sharp. "Touché!" I said. And she flashed me a brilliant smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Great, another smart-ass guy to deal with. I mean, I love my brother, but I really don't know about this Fang dude. So after he makes fun of my name, Iggy asks to see my schedule. We compare classes, and it turns out that we have most of our classes together, Fang included. So when the bell rings, we go inside, and first off is music. My favorite class, I love so sing, so when the teacher, Mrs. Connors puts the words up on the screen, Iggy and I both perk up. We have been taught to sing by our mother, who took lessons as a kid. So when the words to "Here Comes the Sun" by the Beatles came up, we were both smiling a lot. I love the song, but to be honest I really don't know if I like the school, my smile faltered, as I remembered my old boyfriend back in Florida. But I didn't have time to think of Dylan for long, because the opening music came on again, and this time, I sang my heart out, putting all my thoughts into the words.

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun, _

_and I say it's all right _

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter _

_Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here _

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun _

_and I say it's all right _

_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces _

_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here _

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun _

_and I say it's all right _

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes... _

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes... _

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes... _

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes... _

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes... _

_Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting _

_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear _

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun, _

_and I say it's all right _

_It's all right_


	4. Chapter 4

Fang POV

Okay, so this girl, Max, was pretty cool. We had a lot of classes together, me her and Iggy. So when our last class came to an end, I knew pretty much all about her. She's a black belt in karate, a singer, actress and gymnast, and plans on being a pilot. Sort of different

from the other girls in our year, okay, a lot different, but I like that in a girl. Spunky and independent. She and Iggy fight all the time, it's good natured and humorous but kind of irritating. It's fun to watch. Anyway, we were headed out to pick up the younger kids

and pick up some candy, and then we were going to my house to watch a bunch of movies, just like any other Friday,

Max POV

We met up with Ella, and Monique, or Nudge as we call her, and all went off to get Gazzy and Angel from their school. Of course, since this is me were talking about, Fang, my arch-nemesis came along. Well Nudge is his sister, but where he is annoyingly silent, she

never stops talking, very irritating. But anyways, we were heading over to the store to get candy when I heard this high pitched squeal, I looked over at Angel, but she looked just as shocked as I did, I looked at Nudge who looked faintly repulsed. And finally I looked at

Fang and Iggy. No wait, Fang, Iggy and a redhead, who was clutching Fang's arm. Nudge groaned. "Lissa, c'mon, can't Fang walk into a candy store without being stalked by you?" The girl, Lissa shot her a dirty look. Then she turned to me. "Who are you? I thought that

Iggy hated all the girls at our school, which means that you must be after Fang, but NO! Fang is mine!" Holy crap, she talked almost as fast as Nudge, hey wait a second. She just implied that I like Fang! "For your information, Iggy is my brother, and my, my a little

possessive eh? But no I do NOT like Fang at all." She looked relieved, "Not even a little bit?" "Nope." I said popping the P. She looked up fawningly at Fang. "Don't worry Fang, I still love you." She led Fang out of the store. WE paid and went home. Well, I thought to

myself, two enemies, in a day. Not bad Max.


	5. Chapter 5

Fang POV:

After the incident of "running into" Lissa at the candy store, I was kind of put out for the rest of the day. We had got a bunch of different movies to watch. 'Barbie' for Angel, the old animated 'Spiderman' for Gazzy, some chick-flick for Nudge (something about a wedding and dresses…) and for us older kids, 'The Exorcist1' and the latest 'Harry Potter' movie.

After swimming in the pool, we put on the little kid's movies and sat on the couches to watch them. In the 'Barbie' movie, little Angel danced around the room with her teddy bear-Celeste. After 'Spiderman' we sent the youngest two down to the basement lounge to sleep. Promising that we would be down in a few hours. (Yeah like 5 hours) We put on Nudges movie, and she kept yammering on about this dress and how that person's husband cheated on her that I think that I fell asleep, because the next thing I knew, it was suddenly quiet. The end credits were rolling down the screen, and Max had picked my sister up, and was carrying her down the stairs to the basement with no apparent difficulties. Iggy was going in front and opening all the doors for her. It must have been that twin communication thing that everyone talks about because he always opened them exactly when and neither of them made a sound. I stayed in the living room, and pretended to go back to sleep. They came in and I pretended to stir, "Hey guys, what's up?" I said in my best tired voice. Max looked concerned, did I look that bad? "Fang," she asked "Are you drunk?" she asked. So much for sounding tired. "Nah, I'm just tired." I said. "Well that's okay dude, we can watch the rest of the movies tomorrow." That was Iggy. "I'm fine, I napped during Nudge's rom-com so now I'm fine." I said , and we put the Harry Potter movie in.


	6. Chapter 6

Max POV:

So we had a bunch of movies to watch, and it was supposed to be a really fun evening. I guess it would be fun if you actually knew the people you were supposed to be hanging out with, not just being the annoying, pesky sister.

The little kid movies were boring, so I spent my time texting my friends back home: J.J, Alex, Sam and Akila. They were all my best friends ever, and they still are, even though I moved away. Anyways, after we had sent Angel and Jon to bed, we put on a very girly movie for Fang's sister Monique because apparently she likes that sort of stuff. It was very cheesy, but she loved it. I swear, she spent as much time talking to Fang, Iggy and I as she did watching the movie.

About halfway through the movie, I see that Fang had fallen asleep, we just leave him there though. If I was with all my other old friends, we would have covered him with whipped cream, unfortunately I don't know Fang well enough to do that, although I am _VERY _ amused at the image of Fang covered in Whipped cream…

Towards the end of her movie, Nudge falls asleep. I pick her up, she weighs barely anything, and I start to take her to the basement. Iggy walks in front of me, and opens all the doors so I don't have to.

When she is in bed, we come back upstairs, and Fang is asleep on the couch. When we come in he sits up and says "Hey guys, what's up?" he sounds awful. I say so "Fang, are you drunks?" okay, so I know that I am not the best with words, usually, when something pops into my head I just say it. A trait that has got me in trouble many times.


End file.
